One in a Million
by Lovely x3
Summary: My very first fanfic! It's a short, cute, Loliver oneshot. Lilly learns Oliver's secret talent.  PLEASE review. Constructive critism is greatly appreciated.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic. It's short, but I really want to know what you think. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. **

One in a Million

Lilly's Point of View

"Truth or dare?" I asked my best friend, Oliver. We were in the middle of our fast paced version of Truth or Dare at his house.

"Umm, truth," he replied.

Good, I thought. These were easier to think of and I think I have a pretty good one.

"What is one of your talents that I don't know about?" I saw the smile leave his eyes. I could almost hear him say, "Aw dang it!" in his mind.

I giggled. He looked so cute when he was thinking hard. So maybe I forgot to mention that I had had a small crush on my best friend, Oliver Oscar Oken for a couple years. Okay, ten years, five months, and seventeen days.

Oliver's Point of View

Aw dang it! I knew she would ask me something like this. Lilly must have known what I was thinking because she giggled. I love her laugh. It's so cute and girly.

Okay, I might have failed to mention that I have a very tiny crush on Lillian Anne Truscott. I've had it for the past ten years, five months, and seventeen days. No big deal.

Lilly broke me out of my thoughts. "Oliver, this is supposed to go fast," she said impatiently.

I groaned. She had no idea that I have been playing guitar for a couple of years. And that I sang too.

"Okay. You are going to freak out."

"Try me," she challenged.

"I- I've been playing the guitar for a while," I confessed.

"Hah, nice try Oken. Next you're gonna tell me that you sing too."

"Uhh, well I actually do," I said slowly.

Lilly's Point of View

I could not believe what I was hearing. Oliver and a guitar just don't go together.

"Show me right this second," I demanded. He gave me a pleading look but I shot him a look that told him I meant business. He reluctantly stood up and trudged up the stairs to his bedroom.

He took his guitar from its stand and sat on the edge of his bed.

"What do you want me to sing?" he asked.

This was my moment. I could very easily find out how Oliver felt about me. "A song that describes me," I told him.

He sifted through sheets of music for a minute or so. He finally found the one he was looking for. He looked really nervous. I felt bad for him but I quickly decided that it was too much fun to torture him.

I pulled the rolling computer chair from his desk and sat across from him. I looked at him intently. He took a deep breath and started to play and sing.

_How did I get here, turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true_

I know this song. It's Hannah Montana's "One in a Million." I waited for the chorus, then began to sing along.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet _

_somebody like you were a million to one  
I can__'t believe it,_

_Woah oh  
You're one in a million_

_All t__his time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til__l I thought, I'm through  
Said, "I'm done"  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

Oliver's Point of View

I had never heard Lilly sing before. She's really good! Why did she look so nervous? She looked up at me and smiled. She is so beautiful.

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

I have never felt this happy before. She looked me square in the eyes. She temporarily had me under her spell with those beautiful blue eyes. I stopped playing my guitar but kept singing.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet _

_somebody like you were a million to one  
I can__'t believe it,_

_Woah oh  
You're one in a million_

I set my guitar down, my eyes still locked with Lilly's. We slowly stood up, still singing.

_All t__his time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til__l I thought, I'm through  
Said, "I'm done"  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

We slowly walked toward each other but Lilly tripped over the rug and stumbled toward me. I caught her in my arms in an embrace. She looked up at me and whispered, "Just like the song."

I smiled and whispered back, "Yeah, just like the song."

Then I kissed her. And she kissed back. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. It felt so right. Her tiny little body seemed to conform to me. It fit perfectly. She broke away and said, "Oliver, you are truly one in a million."

She leaned in to kiss me again but right before she reached my lips, I said, "Lilly, so are you." Then our lips met again and I knew that this was absolutely perfect.


End file.
